


Kiss The Boy

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Fools in Love, M/M, Playing matchmaker, Second Kiss, all the duckberg vigilantes are friends change my mind, light case of meming, pre-establishes relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Prompt from tumblrDrake is obvious about his crush on Launchpad but he doesn't realize it himself and Launchpad is oblivious to it, just thinking he's being friendly and a bit nervous. The manor's residents are aware of it, though.





	Kiss The Boy

Honestly, Launchpad wasn’t dumb. Just incredibly dense, much to Drake’s chagrin. He had completely fallen in love with the most oblivious man in the world. 

Drake had started out subtle enough when flirting with Launchpad but nothing seemed to stick. And now, on the hottest day of the year, here they were hanging out at the manor’s pool. Launchpad in his swim trunks playing with the kids in the pool. 

Launchpad had caught his gaze and smiled brightly at him, the kids using the momentary distraction to dunk him. Drake laughed as Launchpad surfaced, picking up the nearest duckling, which had been Gos, and lifting her into the air. 

“Launchpad!” She squealed as the man softly tossed her into the water and Drake couldn’t hold back the sigh and soft smile as he watched them. 

“Wow, you really have it bad.” He looked over next to him, it was Daisy. Laying on one of the other chairs, shaking her head before reaching for her mimosa and taking a sip. 

“What do you mean.” Drake responded, almost a little too fast. He was getting exhausted trying to deny his crush to anyone with a pair of eyes. 

Daisy shook her head, her ponytail moving to the sides with grace. She set her drink down and fixed her bangs. “Don’t deny it.” She said, looking back out to the pool as Launchpad surfaced once more, grabbing all of the kids in his arms. 

“Am I really that obvious?” He asked, even if he already knew the answer. Daisy looked at him with a soft smile. 

“Very.” She confirmed, her gaze shifting over to where Donald was, “It’s written all over your face.” Donald looked over and smiled, giving a small wave before turning his attention back to the grill. 

“He likes you too.” Daisy spoke as she took another drink, looking at Drake over the top of her sunglasses. 

They were silent for a while. Drake watched as Launchpad climbed out of the pool just as Donald shouted, “Food’s done!” 

“Heya, Drake!” Launchpad greeted, catching Drake by surprise. He didn’t have a chance to respond before Gosalyn barreled into him talking a mile a minute about Launchpad “yeeting” her into the pool. Drake knew better than to ask her to explain what Yeet meant.

“Webby’s having a sleepover tonight! Can I spend the night?” Gosalyn asked as Drake stood up. 

“Of course, Gos.” Drake replied as his hands brushed against Launchpad’s, a spark of electricity spreading throughout his fingers. 

* * *

“Be back in a jiffy, guys!” Launchpad spoke as he slid down the ladder of the building the four of them were on. 

It was patrol night, Darkwing flanked by his pilot and Duckberg’s two other residential hero’s, Gizmoduck and Paperinik. 

Darkwing walked back to the edge and sat down next to Paperinik. 

“Alright, spill.” Gizmoduck spoke, “Are you gonna ask him out or not?” Drake spluttered as his face turned an unnatural shade of red. 

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about!” He exclaimed as Paperinik rolled his eyes. 

“Daisy told me about your conversation earlier.” Donald said with a smile, “We know all, don't you know that by now, DW.”

Drake sighed, why was everyone so interested in his nonexistent love life anyways? “He just thinks of me as a friend, nothing more.” Drake said as he looked out at the street below him, catching the familiar mess of red hair as Launchpad jogged across the street, three bags of food from Hamburger Hippo in his hands. 

“And even if he did return the sentiment, it’s not like he would make a move or anything.” He continued as Launchpad waved up at them. 

“Maybe you should make the first move.” Fenton said before hopping off the ledge to help Launchpad with the bags. 

* * *

“You lookin’ a lot more tense than usual DW, what’s up?” Launchpad’s asked, shifting himself on the couch to look at Drake. The house had a deafening silence to it without Gosalyn running about the halls. 

Patrol had ended an hour ago and both birds were too pent up with unused energy to attempt to sleep. So they decided to camp out in the living room and watch a movie. 

“I’m fine...” Drake sighed, “It’s just-“ he paused looking over at Launchpad as he listened intently to him, “See, there’s this guy I like, but he doesn’t exactly see me in that light.” 

“Who wouldn’t though!” Launchpad’s voice cracked a little, he placed a hand on Drake’s shoulder, “You’re amazing! You’re kind, and brave. A wonderful father. Who wouldn’t like you?” He asked,”Plus you look great in a cape.” He joked and Drake couldn’t help but laugh. 

Drakes fingers threaded together as he chewed on his lower beak. “He’s just never said anything…I think I’m falling in love with him. He just-he just doesn’t notice.” He confessed, not wanting to meet his gaze. 

“He sounds really dumb.” Launchpad’s spoke and Drake laughed and shook his head. _Oh, if only you knew LP.”_ He said to himself. 

“He’s not dumb. He’s pretty smart actually, he’s just really dense.” He assured him. 

“Then you need to just be straightforward. Just walk up to him next time and just say ‘ _Hey! I love you!”_

Drake took a deep breath and looked over, swallowing his pride he took Launchpad’s hand and spoke, “Launchpad, I love you.” He said, the words breaking free from his lungs with a rush and Drake swore he was falling all over again. 

Launchpad smiled and Drake’s heart skipped a beat, only for him to flatline when Launchpad responded. 

“Yeah! Just like that, Drake! And if he still doesn’t get it then I’m sorry DW, but he’s just not worth it.” His smile was soft as he looked away and Drake’s heart swelled. 

“No!” He said almost angrily as Launchpad looked back at him. Drakes free hand coming up to cradle his face. “Launchpad. I love _you,_ Launchpad. I’m in love with _you.”_ He said firmly, there was no way Launchpad was going to misinterpret this. 

His jaw went slack and Drake let go of his face as he shrunk back, looking over to the side, “I just wanted to make sure you know that.” He said softly. 

He felt Launchpad’s hand on his face, slowly turning him so they could look at each other, Launchpad finally spoke, “I love you too, Drake.” He said and Drake fought the urge to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

Launchpad loved him. Launchpad McQuack loved him, Drake Mallard! He felt so happy he could cry and Launchpad spoke once more, “Can I kiss you?” He asked in an almost whisper and Drake responded by pulling him down and grazing their lips together. 

They separated for a second for air before Launchpad ducked his head once more to kiss him again. Drake made a mental note to buy Fenton a gift basket. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @forfucksskejim
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
